


Not Yet

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dom Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Frottage, Gags, Kinktober 2020, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Percival "Percy" de Rolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day Three: orgasm denial“You see, Percival has always been so wonderfully eager, and he learns very quickly,” Vex says, kissing Percy’s cheek as she adjusts the gag in his mouth. “But when it comes to his own pleasure, he tends to get a little… overexcited.”
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Keyleth/Pike Trickfoot/Vex'ahlia, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Pike Trickfoot, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 9
Kudos: 180





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I may have accidentally too many kinks? Don't worry; this doesn't count for multiple days!

“You see, Percival has always been so wonderfully eager, and he learns very quickly,” Vex says, kissing Percy’s cheek as she adjusts the gag in his mouth. “But when it comes to his own pleasure, he tends to get a little… overexcited.”

Percy flushes scarlet, his eyes darting away, and Keyleth doesn’t miss it. “What do you mean, ‘overexcited’?”

“She means he comes too fast,” Pike says from her position cross-legged at the foot of the bed, and Percy moans softly with embarrassment.

“Oh, hush,” Vex admonishes him, getting him settled on his back. “It was quite flattering, and he’s gotten that mostly under control now. But still, he knows the fun ends for him when he comes, and sometimes I’m just getting started.”

She pulls out a large silver ring engraved all over with runes that Keyleth can’t quite make out. For a moment, Keyleth thinks it’s going around his wrist, but then Vex reaches for… definitely not Percy’s hand. Percy’s already getting hard and he groans as Vex’s hands find him, but she’s is entirely businesslike in the way that she loops the ring over his cock and balls. As the ring settles flush against Percy’s body, the runes give off a soft glow and it begins to shrink slightly until it’s snug in place.

Vex runs a finger around it. “Does this feel alright, my love?”

Percy pushes up on an elbow and nods.

“And your signal?”

He snaps his fingers twice.

“And he…” Keyleth starts, not entirely sure how to phrase the question. “He… _likes_ this thing?”

Vex laughs, turning to face Keyleth while she idly strokes her husband’s cock. “Who do you think asked Gilmore to enchant it, darling? Normally, these things just help a man last a bit longer, but this one won’t let him come at all until I say the word.”

“Wow,” Pike says, scooting closer to Percy. “I might have to look into one of those.”

“It set me back quite a lot of gold, and it’s worth every bit of it,” Vex says with a wicked smile. Her thumb flicks over the head of Percy’s cock and Keyleth hears a muffled groan from higher on the bed. “Would you like a demonstration before we begin in earnest?”

Keyleth isn’t sure what that means, but Percy seems extremely happy, and she has to admit she’s curious. “Um… sure.”

With that, Vex – naked already, like Percy – throws her leg over Percy’s hips and sinks down onto his cock with a happy sigh.

“That looks like it feels good,” Pike says, shifting around until her back is against the headboard and she’s sitting near Percy’s face. She starts tugging up her skirt, and Keyleth can see she’s got nothing on underneath it. “Mind if I take care of myself over here?”

“Oh, not at all, love,” Vex says, planting her hands on Percy’s chest and rising up on her knees, only to fall right back down. “It’s a shame we need the gag or you could ride his face.”

The gag muffles a soft whimper.

“I’ll definitely take a rain check on that,” Pike says, her hand moving lazily between her legs. “Is his tongue as good as his fingers?”

Vex hums in affirmation, body shivering as she bounces on Percy’s cock. “Better.”

Keyleth is glad she’s been invited for this, but she’s still feeling a little lost. “And why do we need the gag?”

“He knows the release word, too, for safety’s sake,” Vex says, the words huffed out between thrusts. “If he can talk, he gets a little too tempted to use it. Don’t you, love?”

If Keyleth isn’t mistaken, Percy shrugs.

“Keyleth, sweetheart,” Vex says, slowing the motion of her hips to a lazy roll. “Are you feeling left out? We can’t have that. Come up here next to me and Percy can use his fingers on you.”

“Highly recommend,” Pike laughs, her hand moving faster now.

Keyleth’s happy for the prompt – she knows why they’re all here, of course, but it’s hard for her to know what to ask for, or even what to want. But she trusts her friends and she definitely wants to join in the fun, so she takes a page from Pike’s book and tugs her smallclothes down from beneath her long skirt. When she kneels by Percy’s right side, he sets his hand on her thigh. Their eyes meet, and although Percy’s are a little glazed over, he clearly gives her a look that asks for permission. She nods, lifting her skirt, picking up his hand, and guiding it between her legs. She’s certainly not unaffected by the scene in front of her, and Percy’s fingers already find her wet. They dip lightly into her slit and then stroke upward to circle around the tight bundle of nerves in front, and she squeaks.

“Ohhh, yes, that’s it,” Vex groans, sitting back on her heels and speeding up her pace again. “Be a good boy, Percy, see if you can make her come before I do.”

As deft as Percy’s fingers are, there seems to be little chance of that happening, if the sounds Vex is making are any indication. She plays with her own nipples for a while, but when Percy plants his feet on the bed and starts thrusting up to meet her, one of her hands drops down to rub furiously at her clit. She throws back her head, demanding that Percy keep going, and it’s only moments before she starts to shake, her thighs quaking as she comes.

Eventually, she settles her weight down fully on Percy’s hips, still gasping a little but making no move to dismount him. She swivels her hips lightly and Percy moans, his thumb stilling on Keyleth. Vex just laughs breathlessly. “Hmm, he _might_ have made it through that without the ring, but he was getting very close. What do you think, sweetheart?” She leans forward, slowly starting to rock on him again. “Do you want to come inside me? Why don’t you try?”

Percy groans into the gag, his hips thrusting up uselessly a few times. Keyleth can see the muscles of his abdomen quiver, but none of the tension releases.

Vex laughs again, but this time she does pull off, and Percy makes a sound like a sob. “Look at that,” Vex says, gripping Percy’s cock and stroking it. It’s gleaming wet in her hand, flushed an angry red. “Hard as a pillar. You can ride him for _hours_.”

“The best sex toy in Exandria,” Pike says with a snicker. “I have an idea.” She gestures at Percy’s cock. “May I?”

“Please,” Vex says, scooting back to take Pike’s place near the headboard.

For a moment, Keyleth thinks Pike’s going to try to ride Percy’s cock, too, and she’s a little worried for the size difference. She thinks Pike has probably done this before with human-sized cocks, but Percy’s big for a human anyway, and it just doesn’t look possible. But when Pike straddles Percy’s hips, she presses his cock flat against his stomach before lowering her weight down on it. She thrusts her hips forward until the head of his cock rubs against her clit. She sighs, and he groans.

“Oh,” Keyleth says, impressed. “I never thought of doing that.”

“It’s an unholy tease, darling,” Vex drawls, her fingers carding idly through Percy’s hair. “Though in this case, that’s exactly the point.”

Pike works quickly, little thrusts of her hips that end in soft grunts as she loses herself in her own pleasure. Meanwhile, Percy’s fingers are sluggish inside and against Keyleth, keeping her warm with a little friction, but clearly suffering from distraction. Keyleth can’t quite blame him – she’s fairly fascinated herself by Pike using Percy like this.

Pike gasps when she comes, her body going still and shivering hard. When she bucks a few times in aftershock, Percy whimpers, and Keyleth looks at him to see tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. As Pike falls back to the bed, Keyleth says, “Is he… Are you… alright?”

Percy closes his eyes and swallows awkwardly around the gag. He takes in a few deep, shuddering breaths the best he can before opening them again, but when he does, his gaze is a little clearer. He looks at Keyleth and nods.

“Oh, he’s having the time of his life,” Vex says, waving her hand dismissively. “Evidenced by the fact I _still_ haven’t seen you come, Keyleth. Has Percival failed at the _one_ task I set for him?”

Percy groans and slumps back the bed, his fingers withdrawing slowly from Keyleth. Even if she had a mind to try to mislead Vex, Percy’s already given himself away. Keyleth starts to believe that Percy really is enjoying this every bit as Vex says.

“You know what your punishment is, darling,” Vex murmurs with syrupy sweetness, stroking his sweaty hair back from his face. “I’m going to do it for you, right in front of you, and you have to watch.”

Keyleth doesn’t catch the meaning right away, but she does get the distinct impression that whatever it is, Percy’s not _too_ terribly sad about it. Vex sits up and slaps Percy on the side. “Get up, hands and knees, facing the foot of the bed. Pike, did you bring your strap-on like I asked?”

“Aye aye,” Pike says, rolling off the bed and to her feet, retrieving a bag from the bedside table.

“Excellent,” Vex says, helping Percy get his shaking arms under him. “I made sure he was ready before you got here. Just toss the plug anywhere and I’ll clean it later.”

There’s a lot going on here that Keyleth’s not sure about, but it’s a testament to her friends that she doesn’t feel too uncomfortable with it. When Pike turns around, she’s shed the rest of her clothes and is wearing a leather harness around her hips from which juts a… well, it’s clearly a surrogate cock made out of what looks like glass. It’s not sized for a gnome, either. Pike sees Keyleth staring and waggles her hips a bit, waving the thing back and forth until Keyleth giggles.

Percy’s watching, too, but the sound he makes is more of a choked gasp.

Keyleth’s eyes follow Pike as she hops up on the bed behind Percy, clutching a vial of what turns out to be some kind of oil. She slicks her fingers and the cock, and then reaches for the toy that’s already inside Percy.

“It helps keep him open, darling,” Vex purrs right into Keyleth’s ear, and she only just manages not to jump. She hadn’t heard Vex slide up next to her. “Saves on the prep time once things get going.”

Keyleth nods, “So Pike is going to…”

“Fuck him with that lovely cock of hers, yes.”

Percy whimpers, and Keyleth doesn’t have the best view from here near the foot of the bed, but she can see Pike lining up the cock before slowly inching it in. Percy’s moaning with nearly every breath now, starting to rock his weight back and forth.

“Wonderful, darling,” Vex coos, and Keyleth can’t tell whether she’s talking to Percy or Pike. “Keep that up. Keyleth and I will make our own fun here.”

“We will?”

Vex grins. “You haven’t even gotten to come yet.” She starts to advance on Keyleth a bit, crawling forward on the bed until Keyleth falls over backward. “Would you like to?”

“Y-yes, of course,” Keyleth says, and that’s all she gets out before Vex’s mouth crashes down on hers.

Vex kisses likes she flirts, full of demands and promises, and Keyleth falls into it easily. Slowly, Vex’s weight lowers on top of her, one of Vex’s thighs between hers. Keyleth can’t help but reach for Vex – she’s a pleasure to touch, all softness and strength, and she hums invitingly when Keyleth’s hands grip at her hips to pull her closer. Keyleth’s dress ends up tossed in the corner in no time.

At length, Vex’s mouth trails down Keyleth’s throat, and when she gets a hold of one of Keyleth’s nipples, Keyleth feels a fresh surge of heat between her legs. Vex’s fingers follow quickly, stroking over her clit and further down, and Keyleth feels the arousal from earlier come roaring back.

“Are you ready for me, sweetheart?” Vex asks, looking up Keyleth’s body to lock eyes with her. “Do you want me to do what my darling husband couldn’t?”

Keyleth nods.

“What I’d really love is to hear you ask for it. Would you do that for me, darling?”

“V-vex,” Keyleth stammers. “Please make me come.”

“Perfect,” Vex coos, and without breaking eye contact, she lowers her mouth, sucking hard at Keyleth’s clit.

It’s too much all at once, sending Keyleth’s system into overload, but that seems to be exactly what Vex had in mind. She yelps as Vex’s slender fingers slip inside her, much smaller than Percy’s but entirely focused. Vex lets up on her clit, using her tongue to lick around her fingers as they slowly drag in and out, in and out. Keyleth spreads her legs wider, wide as she can, as if that would somehow get her more of Vex’s wicked tongue.

Soon she’s trembling, trying to wait patiently for Vex to return to her clit, but Vex is licking and kissing and sucking everywhere except where Keyleth wants it most. The coil in her gut winds tighter and tighter, making her toes curl until her feet start to cramp. She’s been turned on for so long that it won’t take much, she’s sure of it, if she can just get what she needs. It takes an embarrassingly long time to realize that Vex is waiting for her to ask. “Please,” Keyleth says, unable to form anything more coherent. “ _Please_ , Vex.”

Finally, _finally_ , Vex’s tongue strokes fast and hard over her clit, and Keyleth wails, finally cresting the peak. Her hips buck in Vex’s grip, unable to stay still as she rides it out, wave after fresh wave of pleasure crashing over her. Vex doesn’t stop until Keyleth starts to whimper.

Eventually, though, Vex pulls away, leaving Keyleth flat on the bed and gasping. “Good?” Vex asks, fluttering her eyes innocently.

“Yuh,” Keyleth manages.

She hears a sob, and it’s then that she remembers Percy. She looks up to see his face looming over hers, rocking back and forth a bit with Pike’s thrusts. There are tears running down his face now, stopped only by the fabric of the gag. He looks from her to Vex and moans desperately.

Vex smiles indulgently. “Hmm, you’re taking Pike’s cock very well. I suppose you deserve a treat.”

To Keyleth’s great surprise, Vex reaches out and tugs the gag out of Percy’s mouth, letting it hang around his neck. He takes in a few great gasping breaths, and Keyleth’s sure he’s going to say whatever word it is that releases the ring, but instead, he cranes his head toward Vex. She leans in, cupping his cheek, and his tongue comes out to lave the wetness off Vex’s mouth and chin before plunging between her lips.

It’s Vex who pulls away first, patting his cheek and murmuring, “My good boy. My sweet boy. Just a little more. Can you take a little more for me?”

“Y-yes,” he stutters out, voice rough.

“Wonderful,” she says.

“Ve-ex,” Keyleth hears from up the bed. It’s Pike, panting with effort. “I’m the only one who hasn’t gotten a kiss yet!”

“So sorry, love,” Vex says with a smile, turning her attention to Pike and starting to move up the bed.

She forgets, however, to put the gag back in Percy’s mouth.

As Vex is busy with Pike, Keyleth looks again at Percy, who’s mewling at every thrust of Pike’s hips.

“Percy,” Keyleth whispers, and his eyes turn to her. “Percy, you can say it now, if you want.”

But Percy’s lips just curve up into a beatific smile. “Not yet.”


End file.
